A town lost in the woods
by HazelFireSky
Summary: He destroyed the town, making sure there was no survivors left. Unfortunately ,for him, a couple of humans actually did survive, and now this random team of humans are gonna have to find their way out of the forest without being killed by the man in the suit.
1. Stuck

He had killed them all, he was sure of it. He had slaughtered everyone in that horrid town. They hadn't even seen him coming.

He started with the adults first, then he had happily killed the rest of them with no hesitation. Of course he had to be cautious about the police, with their stupid guns. Those, and certain knives, were some of the things that caused him pain. Eventually, he had killed them all.

In his vision, they only brought it upon themselves. The town was located in the middle of a forest, which was a long way from the nearest city. Either way, they chose to live on happily and he hated that. Their happiness had made him sick. How could they live when they knew they were surrounded by miles of trees.

They ignored the thought that anything could be living among those trees, and chose to drive through the forest anyway to get to the nearest town for food.

Anyway, the point was, that they were all eliminated.

* * *

Within the rubble of one of the broken down houses, something moved. Actually, someone moved. A piece of wood was thrown off the rubble as a hand shot out and reached out for something to grab. Something to help them up.

The hand pressed against the rubble around them, using it to pull itself up and out of the wood and rock. A larger thing emerged from the rubble, a head coated in dust and powder. Black curly hair was connected to the head , but it was also littered with dust. The person's eyes blinked rapidly, clearing it of any dirt, and revealing dark brown eyes. Coughing noisily, the person, which was a girl, tried to pull themselves further out of the broken down house, but found themselves stuck. She huffed, looking around her to try and see where everyone was.

She saw no one.

Whimpering in fright, she could feel tears forming on her eyes, but she tried to blink it away and she shouted "Someone! Help me"

* * *

**First chapter I guess. So it turns out I decided to make this an SYOC story. **

**I will not have Slender man being all mushy and lovy now. He is a killer, but its not like I don't enjoy those stories. Some are actually quite interesting. **

**Anyway send in an OC if yo u want, but remember to send it in PM. I don't have a form, just send in the info and I'll tell you what you have to add. **

**Always misunderstood ~ Hazel**


	2. Rescuers

**Disclaimer: I do not own**** Slenderman or the game Slender. I only own my character and I don't own my little pony either. Neither do I dislike it either, I'm a pegasister.**

* * *

To tell the truth, she had no idea how long she had been out here. All she knew was that it was sunset now, and no one had come to her rescue. She had tried pulling herself out, but she felt weak and tired. She couldn't remember how she had gotten here or why she was under so much rubble, but for whatever reason it must have been a bad one.

"I'm gonna die here, aren't I?" She mumbled to herself, laying her head on her hands in despair. Her eyes gazed lazily at the sunset as she began to drift off into thought.

Suddenly she heard a sharp _crack _and perked up. "Um...hello?" she called timidly towards the direction of the sound, which happened to be across the littered street and from a house, that was barely standing. When nothing answered after a couple of seconds she turned away in assumption that the weak house is what made the noise. Even though she was sure that it was only a house, she kept on turning towards it as if it was watching her.

Crazy, right?

The sun had set know, and the moon was rising in the air, sending its pale light down upon the town and giving it an eerie look. Now, she was starting to get a little scared. This was gonna be a long scary night if she didn't find a way out of here.

So, she went back to her first plan of yelling for help.

"Anyone out here!? Anybody at all! Can someone help me if anyone is out there!?" She yelled, her voice echoing over the abandoned streets. Out of nowhere she felt something cold press against her neck and she stiffened in fear.

"What the hell is your problem?" She heard somebody growl angrily.

She turned her head to find a knife blade pressing against her neck, and the owner of the knife blade was a 29 year old women with short brown haired and freckles all over her face. Her green eyes glared at the girl as she removed the knife and tucked it away in some unseen place.

"Oh, thank gosh you came. I thought I was never gonna get out of thi-"

She was interrupted by the freckled women as she snorted "Now why would you think I came to help you? How do you know if I'm not some sort of cannibal and I came to chop your head off."

The curly haired girl stiffened and she gazed up at the women with terrified brown eyes. Smiling smugly, the women walked right past her. At first the girl was certain that she was gonna get left behind in the rubble when another figure came out of nowhere and nearly scared her to death.

"Stop your screaming, child." The women snorted as she stopped walking, but kept her back to them. The figure started shoveling and pulling the rubble away so she could lift herself out. When most of the rubble around her waist had been cleared, the figure stepped back and the girl began to pull herself out.

It wasn't the easiest task since she had almost no arm strength whatsoever, but she managed to half pull, half crawl out of the rubble of what once was a house. "Thanks," she said to the figure ",I owe you one."

"Don't mention it." The figure chuckled as it walked past her, waving for her to follow as it trailed behind the women. She smirked a little and jogged after them, trying to get a better look at them.

The women had a tan skin color, but it was covered in a coat of dust and what seemed to be oil. She was wearing a dark blue tunic with dark denim pants, which was covered with oil at the knees. It was hard to tell what type of shoes she was wearing, but they looked like a dark red color.

The figure was identified as a male, which seemed to be around 17 years old, a year older than herself. He had pale skin and chestnut hair, which looked like it needed a comb through it. She barely got a glance of his hazel eyes hidden behind his glasses. He had on a unbuttoned red and black plaid shirt with a...my little pony, rainbowdash underneath(she couldn't help but snicker, which made him glance at her.) Cargo pants, white socks and black shoes.

After a while of walking, the boy asked "How did you get stuck in the rubble?"

"To tell the truth, I have no idea. I don't remember much, I remember sitting on my couch and there was some strange rumbling. So I'm guessing that the rumble was the cause is why I was stuck."

"You are wrong, honey. The rumbling wasn't the cause of that. He was, Or more like _them._" The freckled lady said. The girl paused before starting to ask who "them" was, but she was interrupted by the male. "That's not important at the moment, everything will be revealed once we get to shelter. I'm Zeke by the way."

She gave Zeke a small glare for interrupting her before replying "The name is Marissa. Who is she?"

"I'm Ruby." The women answered for herself, not taking the time to look back at her. The three had came to a broken wire fence with a giant hole in it, Ruby went first, then Zeke, then Marissa got halfway through it before the broken wires scraped her back and she dived forward. Ruby rolled her eyes, turning and walking forward while Zeke helped her to her feet. They were coming up to a shed, which had a hole on top of it. It looked pretty run down, but then again stable. She noticed a symbol on the shed, it was a black circle with an X going through it. She thought nothing of it at the moment, but stayed by Zeke's side since the symbol gave her the creeps.

Ruby pushed the door open slowly, taking a giant step inside. It was larger than it looked, but glass was shattered on the floor and there was a large TV to the side, a broken window, a machete was sitting on top of a makeshift bed in the corner and there was a couple of random shredded covers scattered around.

It was dusty.

Marissa started coughing as soon as she took a step inside the shelter. Zeke chuckled a bit, closing the door after her and walking over to the makeshift bed. He sat down, moving the machete out of the way and glanced over at Ruby. She had sat down on the TV. Marissa could feel the awkwardness in the air as she slowly walked past the brown haired women.

"Sit by me." Zeke invited, patting a spot next to him which caused more dust to fly into the air. The curly haired girl took a seat next to him, crossing her feet as she peered at the ground. Zeke looked her over for a moment before grabbing his machete and looking it over as if it was interesting.

"This started not to long ago." Ruby suddenly spoke, making both of the teenagers snap their heads up at her. "The reason why we are surrounded by death and broken houses is because of him, the operator. I don't know what we did wrong, I've lived in this town ever since I was little. Before you two were even born. I just know that about a day ago he attacked. Well, they attacked. Let me explain. A week before all this happened, kids and teenagers started disappearing like crazy. I guess I know where they went off to." She stopped talking.

Marissa had clenched onto her head suddenly as if headache had just came to her. Zeke put a hand on her shoulder "Hey, you okay?" He asked. It took a moment before she replied "Yeah, just a slight headache."

Ruby scowled, standing up and walking over to the small window that was on the wall of the shed. She peered outside before moving away from the window and sitting down again. Zeke clenched his weapon tightly as she continued "Anyway, I guess he had changed them. Morphed them into monsters. He used them to tear the town down, burn building, kill multiple people. Some tried to escape,but they were killed off by him. The tall man in the dark suit-"

"-Slenderman." Zeke interrupted. Both females turned to the chestnut haired teen. He gave them a nervous look before turning back to his machete.

Marissa noticed that Ruby hadn't spoke instantly after Zeke said that. She sighed in frustration before continuing "I had a daughter, Lucy, she was 12. She had been stabbed in the heart, by the...Slenderman."

Marissa looked at her in sadness while Zeke continued to look at his machete.

"I got away, which was a surprise. I was attacked though, by...a child- or a teenager...I think. Who had on a some sort of mask."

"Masky, he is a proxy."

Marissa gave him a puzzled look. Zeke glanced at her before turning to Ruby "Proxy are people under the influence of the Slenderman. I dunno what he did with all the kids after destroying the town though. Might of just killed them all."

Ruby scowled at him and snorted "And are you one of them, child?"

Zeke's head shot up at her, a surprised look splashed on his face as he stuttered "W-what!? No! I just know about them, it's called research..."

Marissa spoke up then "So, you knew about him before all of this?"

The hazel eyed teen snapped his head to her, still surprise on his face. He took a moment to respond "I-I guess...,but it was just on the Internet I swear! The Internet is like that. Fake."

Ruby scoffed, getting up and walking over to the scattered covers. "No more stories, tomorrow we are going to look for survivors at the store, alright?"

Zeke grunted, taking off his glasses and setting them down next to his makeshift bed. Ruby dusted off the covers, setting the larger one on the ground then laying down down and pulling the smaller one over herself. Zeke laid with his back towards the brown eyed girl, a large cover on his body. Marissa was the only one sitting up at the moment, and she turned to the teenager beside her.

"So, why my little pony?" She asked suddenly.

He turned over to look at her, squinting to get a better look. He simply shrugged and replied "I like it, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just like any other TV show you'd watch."

"Hey, I would rather watch adventure time than my little pony more action."

Zeke chuckled a little, turning away from her as he replied "Don't judge a book by its cover."

Marissa nodded in agreement, laying down next to him but with her back facing him. She looked over at Ruby who appeared to be sleeping. Closing her eyes, she soon found herself surrounded by sleep.

* * *

Later that night, the soft sound of sobbing filled the shed.

It didn't appear to be radiating from the two teens, who were knocked out cold with their limbs sprayed out in every direction. It seemed to be coming off of the figure that was curled up, it's whole body shaking with tears.


	3. Mini Walmart

**I won't be doing the Disclaimer here, it's in the chapter before this. Also, those with weak stomachs might not want to be here...**

* * *

"Get up, child!" Angry words growled followed by a rough nudge to her side was how the curly haired girl woke up that morning. There was shuffling then another voice huffed "Don't be so rude."

Blinking open her eyes, she squinted up at a figure standing above her.

"I said GET UP!" Ruby snarled, bending down so she could glare directly into her eyes. Marissa yelped, leaping up onto her feet in surprise by the women's sudden movement. Dizziness swept her as soon as she stood up on her feet, wobbling from side to side before balancing herself.

"Good, you're up. Lets go." The older lady said, turning away from them and striding over to the shed's door.

"What about breakfast?" She asked, rubbing the "sand" from her eyes. Zeke was over by the side of the shed, rearranging stuff she couldn't really see from the angle he was standing, but she didn't mistake the machete that gleamed from the little light that made its way into the shelter's window. He turned to her, and she could see that he had in his glasses again, then gave her a gentle smile before following after the brown haired women.

"Hey! Wait up! What about breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day." Marissa complained, rushing after them. She didn't close the door all the way as she left out the shed, but thought nothing of it since there was absolutely nothing around here that could break in.

"You'll get your breakfast at the store, when we get there." Ruby said, moving rather quickly through the dirty streets, as if afraid that something would jump out and attack her while they were walking. The brown eyed girl was finding it difficult keeping up with them, but after a while Zeke simply grabbed onto her hand and dragged her along.

* * *

When they had gotten to the store, which turned out to be a mini version of Walmart, the three had entered through large hole in the building's side. As soon as they stepped in, Marissa immediately wanted to just throw up. The smell of decay hung in the air, which blocked out the usual joy that she felt whenever she went to the store. Dead bodies had been scattered along the smooth floors. Blood was smeared all over the shiny surface. Some bodies had simple wounds, like gashes in the neck, lungs, heart. There were some that looked sickening with knifes lodged in there head, or some bodies had been cut open. Rare dead bodies had eyes missing.

"Can I go wait outside?" Marissa asked weakly, looking up at their "leader" who strutted forward as if the bodies were nothing but small flies. Ruby glanced back at her, not saying anything. Zeke rolled his eyes, placing a hand softly on the 16 year old teen.

"You may go back, but you'll have to see all those bodies again." Zeke said, raising an eyebrow at her. Marissa shuddered and shook her furiously in response. "I rather just continue walked then."

"Wise choice." Zeke chuckled. Without warning Ruby halted and looked back and forth. Then she dashed off down one of the aisles.

"Shouldn't we follow?" Marissa asked the chestnut haired boy when he didn't move. He glanced down at her and snorted with amusement "You want us to follow after her!? I thought you didn't like her."

"I never said that!" She argued.

"Well do you like her?" He asked

"Of course not! She kicked me this morning." Marissa grunted, giving him a 'duh' look which he laughed at. The two continued on, ignoring the stench of decay that hung over them like a storm cloud. They were making their way over to the cereal aisle so they could go eat some dry breakfast and maybe they would head over to the snack aisle afterwards.

When they got to the cereal aisle, they had to push dead bodies out their way to avoid from stepping on their heads. Disgusting as it may sound, Zeke almost slipped on the guts and blood of a dead human. He almost threw up afterwards.

"So, do you remember much of what happened before all of this?" Marissa asked when they had made their way from the cluster of dead bodies and over to the aisle where the frebreze and air fresheners were located so they could eat without smelling rotting flesh.

"Not much." Zeke answered, stuffing a hand full of fruity pebbles into his mouth. "I know I had hidden in the storm cellar that we had, but that's all."

Marissa snorted, scooping up a hand full of honey bunches of oats into her mouth. It was awkwardly quiet, except the sound of flies buzzing and munching. Zeke finally turned to her and asked "Why are we here anyway?"

"Looking for supplies, survivors, trying to eat breakfast." Marissa said, her gaze resting on a body that was a few yards away from them. Suddenly she turned to him with a wide smile on her face. "Oh! I wonder if they have any apple pie here!"

Before he could stop the girl, she had jumped onto her feet with a wide smile on her face and began walking out the aisle. Zeke leaped onto his feet too, trying to keep up with her as she walked away in a fast pace. The two walked for a while, looking through aisle after aisle for sweets or food like frozen pizza or egg rolls.

They had stopped by the juice area to find some apple juice, but Zeke ended up downing a whole jug of Orange juice. After a while of browsing, eating and collecting, they had ended up with arms full of yogurt, juice, cookies, frozen foods and other snacks.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Someone shouted from behind them and they turned to see Ruby running up to them. She had a cart in her hands, which was full with small things. Nuts, trail mix, pistachios, grapes, Lunch meat. The two teenagers dumped their stuff into the cart before they continue on with their browsing.

Ruby followed after them, the wheels of the cart was the only sound in the store in the moment beside footsteps. Then, out of nowhere there was the sound of a gun cocking and the three froze in fear.

"Don't move!" Someone yelled at them.

Ruby decided not to listen, turning to look at the person who dared to raise their gun at them. The person had turned out to be a man, who looked about 3 or 4 years younger than Ruby herself. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes and freckles were littered across his face. He was around the height of 5'11 and was holding a shot gun in his hands.

To tell the truth, he looked like a male version of Ruby despite that she had green eyes.

"Didn't you hear me, I said don't move!" He shouted, walking towards them slowly with his gun lowered. As he began walking towards them, the lights above Themis heads began to flicker violently. He stopped as they began doing that, then he raised his gun towards them. His finger made its way over to the trigger as the teenagers began scrambling for cover.

The sound of a gunshot sounded loudly through the air, and the man lowered his gun to see if he had hit his target. Ruby was still standing on her feet, and the two teens were still cowering behind the cart of food, Zeke's arm around Marissa. It appeared that he had missed his target.

"You guys should consider yourself lucky that I came along." The man chuckled, pointing a finger at something behind them. The three turned around to see a kid now laying on his face in a puddle of blood. The kid looked no younger than 11 years of age, and had on a black hat with black pants to match it. The kid wasn't really wearing a shirt.

Marissa gasped in shock while Zeke turned to the man and yelled "Why did you do that!? You just shot an innocent child, you bastard!"

The man gave the boy a gentle gaze, his eyes holding confusion. Then he began walking pass them. Even though the gun was down Zeke instinctively backed away from him with Marissa's arm in his grasp.

The brown haired man kicked the kid onto his back to reveal that the kid's eyes were missing and there was as symbol carved onto its chest. The same symbol that had been drawn on the shed. A knife was held in the kid's loose grasp.

"Thanks." Ruby suddenly said, walking over to the cart and placing a hand on it.

"You're quite welcome." He replied, a large smile flashing across his face. Ruby rolled her eyes and was about to walk away when the sound of running footsteps came to her ear. She turned her head in the direction of the sound to see two figures. As they got closer it was easier to pick out details about their appearance.

The taller one was a male who looked around Marissa's age. He had black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt with a thin black vest over it and a pair of denim jeans with black shoes.

The other figure was a younger girl, who looked to be about 14 years old. She looked a bit on the skinny side with short messy bush on her head for hair, a couple of red streakes were imprinted in her hair. Her eyes were a dull green color and pale skin. There was a splash of pink on her cheeks. She was wearing a pretty aggressive outfit, combat boots, black skinny jeans, black tank top and a jean jacket.

"Vincent! Are you alright? Where's Riley?!" The younger girl shouted as they came closer to them. The older boy was looking over at Marissa and Zeke with a calm gaze. The younger girl, even though concern dripped from her voice, had absolutely no emotion in her eyes.

Vincent turned to them and shrugged "I'm not quite sure, but I'm sure she's all right, Andra."

Andra gave a short nod in respond before she noticed the three newcomers standing off to the side with a cart of food. She scowled at them, slowly making her way over their cart of food. Reaching inside the cart, she pulled out a banana from the top of the cart. Ruby just stared at her with a puzzled look as the girl peeled the fruit and started eating it right in front of them.

The black headed male rolled his eyes playfully and turned towards Vincent "You found another one of 'em proxy things?" He asked. Vincent gave him a small nod, chuckling "This one wasn't quite as ugly as the last one."

Vincent nodded in agreement, turning to Andra and waving her over to them. Vincent finally turned to the other group of three and held a hand to them "My name, is Vincent. The two over here is Andra and Tristan."

Ruby accepted the hand shake as Tristan gave a small wave to them while Andra stuck out her tounge, which made Zeke scoff.

"Are they your children?" Marissa asked. Andra huffed irritably when she said that, growling "Do we look related to him?"

Tristan looked down at Andra, scolding her for not holding her tounge before looking up at Marissa and shaking his head gently.

"Oh, um, my name is Zeke by the way." Zeke introduced himself.

"No one asked." Andra grunted. Tristan scolded the girl again, but she only snapped at him and crossed her arms angrily over her chest, turning away from the newcomers.

"Sorry for her attitude." The black haired male apologized for the young adolescents' rude behavior. Zeke chuckled softly "It's no problem, I can kinda see why she would act like that."

Andra's eyes widened in slight surprise that he said that before she turned to Zeke and shouted "And why do you think I would act like this!?"

"Well, I guess you would be moody since you are a young teenager and there are probably about more than a million horomo-" he didn't finished because the enraged 14 year old had kicked him(You guys can guess where he was kicked :}). The glasses wearing male crumpled over and fell onto the ground while the girl snorted. Ruby gazed at the teenager laying on the ground with disinterest while Marissa checked to see if he was okay.

Tristan sighed, picking the girl up by the waist and leading her away from the group.

"Anyway, I'm Ruby. The dumb teenager crumpled on the ground is Zeke and the curly haired girl is Marissa. It's been a pleasure to meet you, but we must be leaving before anymore of those...things decide to reveal themselves."

Ruby grabbed onto the cart, and started to roll it away before she felt Vincent clasp a hand onto her shoulder.

"You know, if we travel together there's a better chance we may survive this mess." He said. Ruby shrugged his hand off and glanced back at him "You may come if you like, but our shelter isn't that big."

"Thank-"

"Don't thank me just yet, I'm not fond of strangers so don't think I won't be keeping a close eye on you and your little team you have there." Ruby grunted, keeping her back towards him. Vincent looked at her with a confused look as she walked away, the cart rolling in front of her.

Zeke had picked himself up by now and was walking after the women, wincing at each step he took. Marissa gestured for the man to follow before running to catch up with Zeke, being careful not to slip on any blood on the way out.

* * *

Outside, the three sat around for a while to see if the other team would come to their senses and join them. After a while of waiting, Ruby had began getting antsy and left with the cart. Zeke and Marissa chose to stick around to see if they would still appear.

"Let's face it, Marissa, they aren't coming. Did you see how Ruby acted to Vincent? And how Andra-" he winced a little "-kicked me."

She couldn't help, but laugh at him which made him glare at her and snort "It wasn't funny, how would you like it if that happened to you?"

"Well it didn't happen to me and even if it did, I don't have what you have." She said proudly, snickering. Zeke rolled his eyes and leaned onto the building, his head looking down at the ground. Marissa gazed at the surroundings to pass the time: Trees, gas station across the street, parking lot, sidewalk, more trees, broken houses, yellow hooded figure, more trees- wait.

She looked back at the hooded figure, glaring at it. It stared back with blank red eyes, she almost shouted to it, but suddenly a hand came down on her shoulder and she jumped in fright.

"Hey, look." Zeke said, pointing to somebody that was walking towards them. The person appeared to be a teenager, who looked a bit older than Zeke. She had beautiful flowing brown hair, and these soft looking blue-green eyes. She was also wearing a blue dress, which was torn at the bottom, leggings and what looked like ballerina slippers.

"Get behind me." Zeke said, pushing the younger girl behind himself. The stranger stopped a few yards from them, then looked up at them. Nothing out of the ordinary so far.

"Can you two help me?" She asked softly. Her voice was more like a squeak, but nonetheless they still heard what she had said.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked.

"I can't find my friends." She relied "There's three, a dark brown-headed man, A calm looking black haired teen and a young girl-"

"-With a horrible temper?" Zeke finished.

"Yes!" The girl squeaked cheerfully.

"You must be Riley then, I think they're somewhere inside the building." Zeke said, motioning to the entrance of the mini Walmart. Riley glanced towards the entrance and gasped in surprise at something have saw.

"Riley!" Vincent shouted, appearing out of nowhere, running forward and pulling the girl into embrace. "I thought we lost you!"

Tristan was standing beside Vincent as he hugged the girl, sending a smile towards her. Andra snorted at them, then noticed Zeke and Marissa. "You two! Why are you guys still here? You want some more of my foot!?" She shouted. Zeke flinched backwards and Marissa snickered.

"Oh! you guys are still here?" Vincent said, unwrapping his arms from the shy looking teenager and turning to the chestnut haired male and curly haired female.

Marissa frowned at him while Zeke ignored the comment "Yeah, Ruby left but we stayed to see if you guys had made up your minds about our offer."

Vincent glanced at Tristan, who only raised an eyebrow back to the older male. "We thought you guys had left us 'cause Ruby didn't seem like she wanted us to stick around."

"Oh, she's always like that. She was like that when I met her." Zeke chuckled lightly, which made a smirk flutter across Vincent's face. Tristan spoke up "So, we going with them or what?"

"Depends on what you guys think."

"Well I say, No!" Andra scoffed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Tristan rolled his eyes "Her vote doesn't count. I say, Yes."

"I guess. They look alright." Riley said hesitantly.

Vincent smiled in agreement while Andra huffed angrily. "I guess it's settled then, we're coming with you two."

* * *

After leaving Walmart, the five of them, with Zeke and Marissa in the lead, walked towards the shed. Andra trailed behind Tristan, arms crossed angrily in rage. Riley was walking behind Andra, well actually she was kinda speed walking with a frightened look splayed across her face. Vincent was taking up the rear, shot gun held firmly in his grasp. They went through the broken gate, Vincent getting stuck on the wires like Marissa did. As the neared the shed, Zeke noticed that the door of the shed was shoved open which meant Ruby was there already.

"Ruby!?" Zeke said hesitantly as he gazed in, Marissa by his side while the other three stood behind to wait.

"Ohmygosh!" The curly teenager female gasped, holding her hand up to her mouth in shock. Zeke's eyes widened then they narrowed and his hands balled into fists.

The shed was a mess, TV busted, covers thrown everywhere, dust settled in other places, machete thrown across the shelter, window cracked, some of the wood broken, and to top off the destruction, that symbol was drawn multiple times in black and red everywhere.

And Ruby nowhere to be found.

* * *

**don't worry, Ruby is alright. **

**And I'm surprised that I enjoy writing this more than the main stories I write. **

**Always misunderstood~Hazel**


	4. The Beginning of the End

**Everyone is tense in this chapter...**

**They are going into the woods.**

* * *

Zeke and Marissa stood there in silence for a couple of moments before Vincent came up to see what was taking so long. "What are you two doing up here? We don-What the..."

"Shush." Andra snapped at him, warning that they weren't actually alone. Vincent turned to glance at her before turning back to the two teenagers who seemed to be in utter shock.

"Hey! Who is that over there?" Tristan suddenly said, pointing his finger towards a figure that had appeared around the back of the shed. Vincent immediately held up his gun towards the figure and shot without thinking which was pretty stupid considering that it would uncover their destination.

"Hey!" A familiar voice screeched as the figure leaped back, then it stomped forward growling "You tried to shoot me?!"

Ruby appeared out of the shadows, her eyes narrowed in anger. "What's your problem?"

"What's yours! Hiding in the dark! What the hell happened to the shed?...where's the food?" Vincent said, his voice more filled with irritation and worry than anger. Ruby was holding her hands on the hips angrily with her eyes still narrowed.

"First of all, the shed was like that when I got here! I went around the back to see if anything was back there. Also, the food is back there." She snorted irritably, pointing angrily to the back of the shed.

There was a pause before Vincent smiled a little, and snorted "All right, didn't mean to upset you."

"Sorry to interrupt such a lovely chat, but what are we gonna do now ,bean heads?" Andra interrupted them, her arms were crossed as usual and her foot tapping impatiently.

"There is only one thing to do, seeing that our only shelter is destroyed and that those things know we're here." Ruby huffed, her gaze traveling down to her feet. Riley had enough courage to whisper out "We find a new shelter?"

"No. We gotta go into the forest." Tristan sighed.

Marissa tensed up immediately and squeaked in fear "We can't just stay here and wait for some people to come searching for survivors?"

"You actually think there will be people that will make it into this town? The operator is sure to kill them before they get even near to this dreaded town." Ruby huffed in irritation, still looking at her feet.

"Then what makes you think we can survive even five yards into the forest? He knows we are here, they know we're here, we're all gonna die if we even attempt to leave." Marissa said quietly, even though it sounded pretty loud in the silence. Tristan looked over at the curly haired girl and scoffed "Way to bring up our hopes."

"Leave her alone." Riley squeaked, keeping her head down as Tristan looked back at her.

"She has a point, though." Andra grunted, arms still crossed "We step into that forest, we are technically just handing our lives on a plate to him. He will gratefully take them and shred them in half then discard them as if they were nothing."

Everyone stared at the girl silently, but she only snorted "It's true."

Ruby scowled at them and growled "Who are you people? I don't know about you poor unfortunate souls, but I AM GOING TO TRY AND SURVIVE! If you stay here, you will be hunted down and die. If we leave, we have a better chance of living."

"How long do you think we'll survive? A few minutes?" Andra smartly remarked.

Ruby glared at her and bluntly replied "Thats a longer that what we'll have than staying in this bloody town."

Turning on her heel and marching away before the girl could make another smart remark, Ruby went behind the shed to pull out the shopping cart they had used to put all their food supplies in. It was still packed with food, but there was a few things added to the mix. Blankets.

"Um? Exactly why do we need blankets when were going up against the supernatural?" Riley asked in her muffled voice. Ruby rolled her eyes at the girl as if she was an idiotic child.

"We're gonna need to rest eventually. And before you ask about the weapons, we pretty much already have that covered." She said, nodding to Vincent's shotgun and tossing Zeke his machete.

"Can I have a weapon?" Andra asked, looking up at Tristan. Tristan looked down at her and shook his head gently before facing to their leader once more.

"Well, all the stuff that we have kinda gives me the vibe that we'll be going against some zombies or something." Andra said, her attitude suddenly softening up as she let out a nervous chuckle. Marissa snorted at the girl, but decided to add on a comment "Yeah, it is alot of stuff."

"Well, like Riley said. We're going against the supernatural." Ruby said, her voice having a slight playfulness to it. You could guess that she was probably trying to loosen up the stress that was radiating in the air like a freshly lit fire.

"We should head out, shouldn't we." Vincent said, his hand clenched dangerously tight on his gun. The silence in the air that followed his sentence made everyone uneasy,but Ruby answered him by giving a blunt "Yeah, I think we should."

* * *

On the way to the edge of town everybody was quiet. The only sound that accompanied everyone was the angry howling of the wind as it whipped through the air violently. Riley had chosen to stay in the back of the group with Vincent in case anything was to happen, but what could she do anyway?

Marissa stayed in her usual spot, beside Zeke, where she felt the safest while Zeke tried to bottle up all the unusual emotions that were bubbling up. Ruby was her normal, rude, self as she led them to ,what could be, their death. Andra was walking beside Tristan, her hand clenching onto the side of his shirt like a lost child.

"Well, here we are." Ruby suddenly said and everyone's attention turned to her as she looked back at them with a sour look. "Anyone who has any obligations to stay in the dreadful town, please part from the group and say goodbye to your loved ones." she said in a voice that sounded friendly,but dangerous.

Holding her gaze on the fourteen year old clenching the older male's shirt, the brown-headed woman gave a small nod and turned towards the dark forest looming ahead of them, even though it was around sunset. For a second the fearless leader was having second-thoughts herself,but soon shook them away and straightened up.

Reaching inside the cart that they had brought along, she pulled out a hidden knife she had gotten when they were at Walmart and stalked forward, almost instantly disappearing into the fog and darkness of the forest. "Ruby." Riley gasped in shock.

Then Zeke went forward, pushing the cart along with him with Marissa right behind him, flashlight in her hand. Scooping Andra into his arms, Tristan hesitantly followed after the light that the curly haired teenager was flashing.

"After you." Vincent said to Riley, who gave him a scared look.

"We'll be fine, Riley." He reassured her as her eyes began to gloss over in tears. Putting a hand onto her shoulder and resting the shotgun in the other hand, the two were the last to exit from the town. There was a shadow that moved right after the last of the survivors entered the dark forest.

Stepping into the light, the shadow revealed to be a yellow hooded figure who had a wicked red grin that could be seen through the darkness of the clothing along with red eyes.

**"Let the death begin." **It chuckled.

* * *

**Why yu so short chapter?  
**

**Anyway, here you have the beginning of the end.  
**

**Please excuse the excess spelling-mishaps. I just started writing again and I'm a bit rusty. **

**Until next time! REVIEW! It helps with my self-esteem.**

**Always misunderstood~Hazel**


End file.
